This present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for interfacing an aftermarket infotainment device to a vehicle. The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing an interface to the vehicle's systems, controls and displays for use with non-factory installed consumer products.
Digital broadcast media or information services such as the satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS), HD radio, or DVB provides subscribers with high quality media services, even in mobile environments like the automobile. These systems use satellite(s) or terrestrial broadcast towers to broadcast audio and advanced multimedia programs. The broadcasts can be received directly by subscriber receivers at home, at business locations, or in mobile vehicles. The satellite broadcasts will also be received and retransmitted by terrestrial repeaters to provide improved coverage and availability.
In one application, a factory installed satellite radio system allows a system integration of all of the necessary controls and displays of the vehicle. However, such a system lacks the flexibility of being able to move the satellite radio to another vehicle, change the content provider, or otherwise expand the system capability.
In other applications, and when there is no factory installed satellite radio system, the consumer may purchase an aftermarket system, which has its own built in displays and controls and is removable from the vehicle. As such, the aftermarket system will not be integrated into the existing vehicle system, typically connecting only via the cigarette lighter for power and transmitting audio on an FM radio frequency. Accordingly and when this aftermarket system is installed, the vehicle owner will have two sets of controls one for the factory installed system (e.g., CD player, AM/FM radio, cassette player, etc.) and one for the aftermarket system (e.g., satellite radio, MP3 player, I-Pod, navigation system (GPS), etc.).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device that can access the existing vehicle displays, controls and systems in order to integrate an aftermarket or non-factory installed device without requiring a second set of independent controls and displays.